


Bedtime for Two

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [57]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at the flat, Lester and Lyle are relaxing after their meeting with Lyle's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime for Two

“She’s up to something,” said Lyle, toeing off his shoes in the hallway of Lester’s flat.

“She’s your mother, sweetie, she’s bound to be up to something,” Lester commented. “I’ll get some checks run on Ed Mason, whoever he is, tomorrow, and we can do some digging of our own.”

He pulled Lyle in for a kiss, remarking when they finally broke for air, “And when were you going to tell me you had an assignation with a woman?”

Lyle gave him a slightly shamefaced grin. “Are you surprised I kept it quiet? Anyway, you didn’t tell me you’d met her at the Wintertons’ do.”

“Beside the point,” Lester said airily, making his way through to the bedroom to hang up his suit.

Lyle followed, shedding clothes with considerably less finesse. “No it’s not. You’re a duplicitous little sod, James.”

Lester quirked one eyebrow. “Have they been teaching you big words in Hereford, darling?”

Lyle kicked the last of his clothes into an untidy heap and sauntered naked, except for the bandage still encasing one thigh, into the bathroom. “Nope, but did have a lot of fun interrogating knackered squaddies.”

Out of habit, Lester hung up Lyle’s jacket, draped his trousers over the back of a chair and consigned the rest of the discarded clothes to the laundry basket. “Were you Mr Nice or Mr Nasty?”

“A bit of both,” said Lyle, spitting a mouthful of toothpaste into the basin. “Doesn’t do to play too much to stereotypes. You need to keep the buggers off balance.”

“Speaking of off balance, how’s your leg?”

“Aching,” Lyle admitted, not bothering to disguise his limp as he made his way over to the bed. “Which might make the frantic shag I’ve been fantasising about for the last ten days a bit tricky.”

“Frantic could be a bad thing,” Lester conceded, an idea uncoiling in his mind like a snake stretching in sunlight. “You can’t be trusted not to get carried away. I may have to ensure that can’t happen.”

A slow grin spread across Lyle’s face. “And how do you intend to ensure that, sweetums?”

By way of answer, Lester rummaged in his tie-drawer and brought out a couple of specimens that were not likely to see the light of day again in a work or a social context.

A look of amazement crossed Lyle’s face. “Bloody hell, I never knew you liked orange that much!”

“I don’t, but Aunt Mavis has an inexplicable fondness for the colour. She associates it with Christmas.”

Lyle snorted a laugh. “What does she associate with Easter?”

“Lime green,” said Lester, producing another two ties. “Get on the bed, darling, on your back. I think I need to make sure that you don’t over-strain yourself.”

Lyle threw the duvet off the bed and did as he was told, his cock already half-hard against his thigh. Lester looped one of the hideous ties around his lover’s wrist, securing it to a cast-iron bedpost with a knot that wouldn’t give way to any amount of tugging, but which Lester could release with one quick pull of the other end. It was a knot that cavers used to enable them to pull a rope down after them on a climb. He’d been amused to discover it had other – more esoteric – applications as well.

“Your safeword’s ‘mother’,” Lester commented, moving around the bed to secure his lover’s other wrist. It had taken Lyle a while to get comfortable with the idea of bondage games, and this was the first time Lester had made a move in this direction since the lieutenant had returned from a bad op some months ago. He was pleased to note that Lyle was entering into the spirit of the game without any hesitation.

Lyle’s eyebrows shot up. “I’ll be scarred for life if I have to use that word during sex.”

Lester grinned and ignored the objection. “Spread your legs, sweetie.”

Lyle obliged, and Lester watched his lover’s cock twitch with anticipation. He had to consciously stop himself licking a long wet stripe from root to tip. He looped one of the lime green ties around Lyle’s ankle and secured it firmly in place, then moved on to secure the other, equally as fairmly. He hadn’t actually chosen this bed with bondage in mind, but he had to admit that it could have been made for the purpose.

He stood up and surveyed his handiwork. Lyle was spread-eagled on the bed, his cock already fully erect, even before Lester had laid a finger on him. Lester’s own cock was hardening in response to the sight of his lover’s tanned, muscled body. He dropped a hand down and stroked himself, knowing that Lyle always enjoyed watching him wank. For a moment he toyed with the idea of blindfolding Lyle, just to spin things out, but decided not to push the game too far.

A drop of pre-come was beading at the tip of Lyle’s cock, glistening in the soft light from the bedside lamp. Lester leaned down and deftly caught it on the tip of his tongue, barely even making contact with the swollen crown. He settled himself on the bed next to his lover and started to fondle Lyle’s balls. He knew the hazel-eyed lieutenant was particularly sensitive there, and having him stretched out like this made it easier to exploit his body. Lester’s fingers teased at the sensitive skin and he rolled them delicately in his palm.

To the extent allowed by the unyielding silk, Lyle squirmed. Lester bent his head and nuzzled at the two soft globes, drawing first one, then the other, into his mouth and sucking gently. Lyle let out a groan of pure pleasure and Lester could feel the muscles in his lover’s thighs start to tremble.

Eventually he pulled back and murmured, “That’s enough of that, sweetie. I think it’s high time we put that cock of yours to better use.” He reached over to the bedside table, pulled out a tube of lubricant and proceeded to slick Lyle’s cock, slowly and carefully.

Lyle’s eyes widened as Lester knelt over him, his knees on either side of Lyle’s chest. “James?”

Lester pressed a light kiss to Lyle’s lips, silencing his question. He’d often wondered what it would feel like to take his lover’s cock into his body without preparation and now seemed as good a time as any to experiment. He positioned himself carefully, Lyle’s cock at his entrance and started to sink down. Lester forced himself to relax against the stretch and burn. He kept his eyes open, watching Lyle’s face intently as the soldier’s mouth opened in a slight gasp as his cock was engulfed in the tight heat of Lester’s unprepared body.

“Fuck, James,” moaned Lyle, and Lester could smell the sweat that had sprung out on his lover’s body.

He slid down Lyle’s cock to rest lightly on the other man’s hips, keeping as much weight off the soldier’s legs as he could contrive. His own cock had wilted slightly under the pain and Lester wondered if he could manage to remedy that without actually touching himself.

A moment later, the look of raw need on Lyle’s face as he started to fuck himself on his lover’s cock answered that question. Lester’s hips rose and fell, hard and fast, taking Lyle in to the root, then pulling back, hovering for a moment until his hole almost closed again, then sliding back down, muscles clenched. His own thighs were trembling with the effort now, intensifying the sensations beyond anything he’d experienced before.

Beneath him, Lyle was biting at his lower lip and panting, his head twisted to one side. It was perfectly obvious that neither of them would last long like this. Lyle had been on the edge already and Lester could feel his own orgasm start to build. He’d found a rhythm now, rising and falling, his body angled in a way that raked Lyle’s cock over his prostate. He reached behind him with one hand, and cupped Lyle’s balls, squeezing gently.

Lyle bucked under him and came with a gasp.

The thought of his lover’s cock filling him with come was enough to spark Lester’s own orgasm and a spurt of thick fluid hit Lyle’s chest, mingling with his sweat. Lester threw his head back, riding the tide of his own pleasure, his thighs clenching tightly against his lover’s chest. In a last moment of sanity he grabbed blindly at one of the ties, pulling the free end to release Lyle’s right arm. Moments later two strong hands were helping to take his weight and easing him down onto the bed as he stretched out his trembling legs.

He felt Lyle’s hands drifting sensuously down his thighs, kneading the taut muscles, then his lover’s fingertips were dipping gently into his open hole, running through the mixture of come and lubricant.

“You have no idea how fucking hot that was, darling,” said Lyle, with a low chuckle. “You’re lucky I didn’t burst my bloody stitches, I came so fucking hard.”

Lester draped one arm over Lyle’s chest, ignoring the sticky mess he’d left behind. “And I was trying my best to be careful,” he gasped, panting and laughing at the same time.

Lyle nuzzled at his ear. “Bugger careful, but I won’t tell Ditzy if you don’t.”

Lester struggled up onto his elbows and started to lick his own come off Lyle’s chest. “I’d hate him to think I’ve been taking advantage of your weakened state. Whatever would your mother think?”

“That you’re a dirty little bugger who’s just fucked himself silly on my cock.”

“And she’d be right.”

“She usually is,” said Lyle, thoughtfully.


End file.
